releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Garcia Wimbledon
Garcia Wimbledon was the third princess of the Kingdom of Graycastle. She had chosen her base at the Port of Clearwater and commanded the Blacksail Fleet. Appearance Her long gray hair reflected a faint silver glow in the autumn sun, and her eyes were narrow and light green. Due staying a long time at the coast, her skin got slightly rough, and was not longer white as all the other women of the royal family. Personality Garcia is farsighted, ambitious and ruthless person, willing to go to any length to achieve her ends. After becoming a resident of Roland's Soul Apartment, Garcia becomes much more earnest and works to protect the people. She believes in fighting for the protection of the innocent. She believes that protecting the weak is its own reward, and chides Roland when she thinks he is only fighting for money. Background Five years before king Wimbledon III announced Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince, Garcia settled in Port of Clearwater to establish the Blacksail Fleet. Since then she had been preparing to compete for throne.Chapter 11 She had also send spies to her brothers, to use as hidden pawn. She had arranged for Tyre, one of the spies, to be Roland's maid. To guarantee her obedience, she had taken Tyre's sister as a hostage.Chapter 24 After the Royal Decree, she had ordered Tyre to poison Roland, before the Months of Demons come. Chronology Queen of Clearwater While awaiting Blacksail Fleet's arrival, Garcia discussed the Royal Decree and her future goals with her aide Ryan Koban. She was dissatisfied, that the assassination attempt on Roland failed and ordered to strike again when the Months of Demons come. After receiving a letter of her father's death, Garcia decided to capture Eagle City, the main city of Southern Region and residence of Duke Kohl.Chapter 51 After several battles with Timothy and discovering the Church's plan, Garcia decides to give up on the battle for the throne and takes over the Kingdom of Eternal Winter from the church. During the battle, she captures, tortures, and executes Archbishop Heather. She joins an alliance with the Kingdom of Wolfheart and helps defend their King's City from the Church. During the battle, however, their forces are overrun, and she tried to retreat back to the Kingdom of Everwinter. However, before she could do so, her God's Stone of Retaliation was disabled by Isabella, and she was absorbed by Zero. Dream World Martialist Being consumed by Zero, Garcia appears in Roland's Soul Apartment. She lives in room 0827, two apartments from his. She is a popular martialist and doesn't remember anything related to previous life. She secretly is in the Martialist Association and protects the people from Fallen Evil, awakened men and women of Dream World who succumbed to violence. After learning that Roland is awakened, she convinced him to join the Martialist Association and defend the people. Abilities Garcia had a high intelligence; she claimed that unused gold is no different from stone and invested large amounts of it into her fleet. She was a skilled tactician, able to reasonably predict Timothy's strategy and use it against him. As a martialist, Garcia is noted to one of the most famous and skilled members. Relationships Family Garcia was never fond of her younger siblings, shunning them from all the games she played with her elder brothers. Timothy Wimbledon Roland Wimbledon Enemies Church Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nobles Category:Royal Family Category:Kingdom of Graycastle